


Snowball Fight

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrollins fluff, Christmas Prompt, M/M, shield boys having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Seth, Dean, and Roman have some fun in the freshly fallen snow.





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins.

Growing up in Ohio meant that snow wasn’t something new. Typically it began snowing in November and the snow season didn’t end until about February, maybe March if it was a cold winter. Dean sat in the passenger seat of the rental car that Seth was driving, Roman’s light snores coming from behind them as they ventured into the night. He watched as the early signs of a flurry began, his eyes lighting up.

“It’s snowing,” Dean proclaimed, partly to Seth but also to himself.

Seth looked over at the man whose hand currently held onto his own, “What was that?”

Dean looked back at Seth, “It’s snowing.” He turned his head back to look out the window.

“I see that. Let’s hope it doesn’t pick up until we’re home,” Seth said.

“I love the snow,” Dean told Seth.

“I could do without it,” Seth replied.

Dean’s head snapped back to look at his boyfriend, “What?” he asked accusatorily.

Seth shrugged, “I’m just not a fan of snow, that’s all. It’s cold and makes driving dangerous.”

“I can’t believe this, I’m sorry but this relationship isn’t going to work out,” Dean joked, retracting his hand from Seth’s.

Seth laughed, “You’re hilarious. Of all my tendencies that bother you, my distaste for snow is where you draw the line?”

“Yep,” Dean said and popped the ‘p’, “The line has been drawn. I want a divorce.”

Seth laughed even louder, “Okay, we just have to get married first and then we can get right on that.”

Dean laughed, “Wow, what a weak proposal.”

“Hey, I’m doing my best here,” Seth said. Dean took his hand back in his own, “I had a whole thing planned, but you forced my hand.”

“Ah, so this is all my fault then, huh?” Dean asked, a smile on his lips.

“When isn’t it your fault?” Seth asked.

Dean gasped dramatically, “You take that back.”

“Can’t take back the truth, babe.”

“God, you’re such a brat.”

“But you love me.”

Dean squeezed Seth’s hand, “You’re damn right I do.” He brought the hand up to his lips and kissed it. Seth looked over and threw a warm smile Dean’s way and then turned back to focus on the road.

Before long, Seth was pulling into the driveway of the house he and Dean shared in Ohio and shutting the car off. Roman stirred from the back seat of the car and groaned. The three friends piled out of the car and into the house, leaving their luggage in the car to deal with tomorrow. It was late and they all had to be at the stadium nearby by about 3 pm tomorrow for their match. Without saying much of anything at all, Roman gave a soft “Goodnight” before finding his way to the guest bedroom and then crashing. Dean and Seth got changed and were quickly out, Dean curled up into Seth’s side.

 

\------------------------------------

 

The next morning, Dean woke up to find the bed empty and the smell of bacon wafting in through the open bedroom door. He groggily got up and made his way down to the kitchen were Roman sat at the kitchen island while Seth stood at the stove in nothing but his grey sweatpants.

Dean hummed to himself at the sight and then wrapped his arms around Seth’s waist, his head laying against his back, “Morning babe,” Dean said, his voice still raspy from sleep.

Seth smiled, “Morning baby. There’s coffee in the pot and breakfast is almost done,” he said. Dean moved so that he could place a kiss on Seth’s lips without distracting him from his task and then made his way for the pot of coffee. He took a seat on the stool next to Roman and they silently sat together and sipped their coffee as they tried to wake up.

Not long after, Seth saw setting food before them and joined them at the island. They dug in, the food helping them along the way to being awake for the day. Once they finished, Dean cleared the plates and rinsed them. As he was working, he happened to look up and out the window for the first time that day. “Holy shit,” he said under his breath.

“Yeah, it snowed pretty good last night,” Roman said.

“Unfortunately,” Seth said from behind Dean. He pressed a kiss to his head, “I’m gonna go get dressed and hit the gym a bit before tonight. You guys wanna come?”

“Sure, I need to work off that breakfast anyway,” Roman said. He got up and made his way for the room upstairs that happened to always have some articles of Roman’s clothes; Dean and Seth also had some spare clothes stored in Roman’s house in Florida just in case.

Dean spun around and faced Seth and placed a kiss to his lips, “I love you, even if you dislike snow.”

Seth smiled, “Well, that's good to know,” he said and kissed him again. “I’m gonna go grab our gym bags, you go start the car and get dressed.” Seth disappeared up the stairs and Dean grabbed the keys, threw on his coat and house shoes that sat by the door, and then hurried out to the rental. Once he was back inside, he made his way upstairs to change.

When they returned home from the gym, each man was in desperate need of a shower. Dean had driven this time and he shut off the car once he had parked in the driveway. As they made their way towards the front door, Dean got a sudden urge to play with the new snow; it looked perfect for packing. He quietly set down his gym back and gathered up a handful of snow, packed it tight, then sent it flying towards Roman.

“What the-” Roman said as the snow hit his back, “Dean!”

Dean laughed as he worked on packing a second snowball, this time sending it flying towards Seth, “Oh, no you don’t! Don’t be a child!” Seth yelled. It was too late, Dean had already begun his assault on his friends, and now Roman was joining in. The two sent snowballs back and forth, Dean occasionally throwing some at Seth.

“Come on, Rollins!” Roman yelled as he sent one flying Seth’s way, “Have a little fun!” Dean made his way towards Roman, his frame crouched low and he whispered something to the Samoan. An evil grin spread across Roman’s face and as if on cue, Dean and Roman their snowballs flying towards Seth.

“Alright, that’s it!” Seth exclaimed. He took cover and began making his own snowball and sent a couple flying towards his enemies. This had turned into a strategic game of war, and it was Roman and Dean against Seth. When Roman was slightly ahead of Dean, Dean took the opportunity to make it one against one against one. He pelted Roman’s back with a rather large snowball and then ran for his own shelter.

“Traitor!” Roman yelled, snowball flying along with his words. The men carried on with their childish game until they were tired from running around and running out of good snow to throw.

“I yield!” Seth cried.

“Me too!” Roman added. They stood and looked towards where Dean had been crouched. Dean stood quickly and sent two more flying, one for each man, and then raised his hands in surrender.

“Let’s get inside, I’m freezing,” Seth said as they walked. He was panting and his face was flush with red from both the cold and the activity. They all sought to catch their breath as they stripped themselves of their heavy coats and other winter items.

“Hot chocolate, anyone?” Dean asked as he made his way to the kitchen. He popped a hot chocolate K cup into the Keurig and then grabbed three mugs. Once all three mugs were filled with the warm liquid, the three men settled into the couch and warmed up, Seth and Dean snuggled under a blanket that they also wrapped around Roman. The three best friends huddled together and sipped their drinks until they were finished and warm.

“I think a nice, warm shower is in order,” Roman said. He stood and took his cup to the kitchen, Seth and Dean on his tail.

“Agreed,” Seth said. They rinsed their cup and then parted way, Roman going to use the shower in the guest bathroom and Dean and Seth going to use their own shower. As the two men stood under the stream of hot water, Seth pulled Dean to him, “You’re such a child.”

Dean smiled a goofy grin, “Yeah, but you had fun.”

Seth pressed his lips to Dean’s, “Yeah, I did, I’ll admit it. You bring out that side of me.”

“Good, I like that side of you,” Dean told him, “Today has been perfect.”

“Yeah, it really has.”


End file.
